


Now That I'm Old Enough to Love (I Couldn't Begin To)

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: The Kind of Murder Where Nobody Dies [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Jupiter finds out what Seraphi used her children for.





	Now That I'm Old Enough to Love (I Couldn't Begin To)

For the first time in about a hundred years, Jupiter was meeting with all three of Seraphi’s awful, sparkly offspring at the same time. It had been Kalique’s idea. There were about ten other people at the dinner party, and Jupiter was forced to sit at the head of the table. Caine, who had been reluctantly invited for her sake, spent the meal examining his plate and determinedly ignoring Balem, who sat as far away from him as possible and kept touching his throat nervously. 

When everyone had finished eating, the Abrasax siblings and all the guests save Caine looked at Jupiter expectantly. Unsure what they wanted, she smiled awkwardly and bid them good night, standing to leave. Two men and one woman hurried forward and pressed several small golden trinkets into her hands, prompting a confused smile and “Uh, thanks, these are beautiful.” After that, the party dispersed. Caine frowned at the trinkets as they walked to the viewing room, where they could look out the window at the stars. “That’s a form of currency,” he informed her. “They had no reason to pay you.” Jupiter shrugged it off. 

A little while later, Jupiter disentangled herself from Caine and crawled off the sofa where they’d been cuddling. “I’m just gonna go find the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” she assured him. She was pretty sure the bathroom was the third door on the left, but upon opening it, found only a small bedroom. She would have closed the door and tried another, had it not been for the couple on the bed. Jupiter recognized the one on top from dinner- he was one of the guests who’d given her money. The person beneath him had his head turned away, but she could see that he was completely limp and unresisting, obviously unconscious.

“What the fuck are you doing?” The man turned to face her, blushing, and rolled off the still body without finishing. “Ah, Your Majesty, I wasn’t expecting you here-” “I asked what you’re doing.” The man shrugged. “Just having some fun. Your previous incarnation set the price a bit lower, actually, but I thought I’d give you a present.” Jupiter swallowed. “Price?” “Of course,” he responded with a confused smile. “Get away from him. I’m not part of whatever fucked up sex ring Seraphi ran,” Jupiter ordered. 

The guest laughed. “Don’t worry, Your Majesty, they’re all used to it by now.” Jupiter stormed forward to help the prostitute up, then froze when she got a better look at him. “...Balem?” He didn’t answer, and when she rolled him onto his back she saw that his eyes were glazed over. “Did you drug him?” “Oh, yes. Seraphi never minded,” the guest replied. “Seraphi let you drug her son and ra- and-” Jupiter gritted her teeth and pulled Balem closer to her, grabbing a pillow to cover his genitals with. There was blood on the sheets, she noticed with a mix of disgust and horror. “Seraphi whored him out?” “She used all of her children as… rewards.”

Jupiter leaned forward and slapped him across the face. “Get out. Get out now, before I have a guard cut your goddamn dick off,” she snarled. “The other two who paid me, are they with Titus and Kalique right now?” “I believe so,” the guest mumbled, scrambling to get dressed. “They should be somewhere in this hallway.” After he left, she remained where she was for a minute, stroking Balem’s hair and slowly rocking back and forth, trying to calm him down. Did he even know what was happening? She wasn’t sure, but if he did, he had to be terrified right now. “Let’s get you dressed,” Jupiter murmured, grabbing the clothes tossed on the floor and clumsily pulling them on.

Balem was taller than her, but slim enough that she could throw him over he shoulder without too much difficulty. She brought him back to the viewing room and set him next to an incredibly confused Caine. “Seraphi sold her kids to guests for sex and they thought I’d do the same thing, he’s drugged with something, come with me to find the other ones,” Jupiter explained quickly. Caine followed her without question.

The other two, at least, were fully conscious and aware when they burst into their rooms. Kalique was giggling underneath a man, twirling her hair, while Titus was holding onto a woman’s hips as she rode him, a bright red handprint standing out on his pale face. Jupiter shut everything down fairly quickly (Caine’s growling helped) and ushered the younger Abrasax siblings into the viewing room immediately after they got dressed. They sat down on either side of Balem, who was starting to twitch and whimper occasionally.

“So your mother… she let this happen?” “She arranged it,” Titus explained. “It’s one of the reasons she had us in the first place.” Jupiter shuddered. “And when did it start?” “Uh…” “We’ve been doing this as long as we can remember,” Kalique said with an uncertain smile. “Not when you were little kids, though,” Jupiter said hopefully. “No, then too,” Titus said. Balem whined and flopped onto Kalique’s shoulder, shivering violently. 

Jupiter looked the Abrasax siblings over. Titus and Kalique looked horribly confused, while Balem continued to twitch and drool on himself, occasionally moaning. “Is… is he going to be alright?” “Hmm?” Kalique glanced at her older brother, made a disgusted sound, and wiped his chin with the edge of his cloak. “Yes, he’ll be fine soon enough, if a bit exhausted. The drug Mama had guests use has unpleasant side effects while it wears off,” she explained. Jupiter took a deep breath. “Why were drugs involved at all?” “Sometimes they wanted us helpless.”

Silence fell as Jupiter tried to wrap her head around this new information. Titus must have thought her furious expression was directed at them, because he cleared his throat and offered, “If you’re jealous, we can pleasure you. Whichever one of us you want.” Jupiter stared at him in pitying terror. “No, no, absolutely not- that isn’t- did your mother make you sleep with her?” “Sometimes,” Kalique answered casually. “I was her favorite,” Titus quickly added, as if that were something to be proud of. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Jupiter's question was met with blank stares. “With Seraphi and the guests,” she added. Kalique and Titus both gave her dead-eyed smiles and responded, in unison, “Yes.” “You can tell me the truth,” Jupiter pressed, biting her lip. “Please. I’m not your mother, I won’t… I won’t punish you for… Look, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do it ever again.” That surprised them. Kalique was the first to answer. “I never liked it very much,” she said, almost too quiet to hear. “It hurt, more often than not.” “And we couldn’t say no to anything,” Titus added. 

“I remember my first time was with an uncle,” Kalique said. “I was… I think I was six years old. No, seven. Somewhere around there. I didn’t understand what was happening, I kept trying to get away, but he held me down. Mama was watching from the doorway.” “I was about the same age, my first time,” Titus said, staring at the wall. “I don’t remember who he was. Not someone we saw very often. He told me it was a game, he told me we were going to play doctor. He was going to examine me, he said. And he touched me for a while, and then he…” 

No one said anything until Balem started to choke, at which point Kalique pulled him off the sofa and laid him on his side. “You two should go to bed,” Jupiter mumbled. “Caine and I will take your brother back to his room. I guess we should stay with him in case something happens, right?” “Just keep an eye on him until the drug wears off,” Titus answered. They all went their separate ways, and shortly after, Jupiter was sitting on the edge of Balem’s bed, watching him tremble beneath the blankets.


End file.
